Me enamore partII,romance a flote, y que tiene alice
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


_**hola leectores espero y les haya gustado mi 4 fic por que si le gusto el 4 amaran el 5 ya lo veran-**_

_**que es lo que alice vio- shun **_

_**como te dije sacaras tu furia animal con ella ya lo veras shun- XD**_

_**O.O' se escucha emocionante sin nada mas que decir a leer se ha dicho- **_

* * *

**y para terminar chicos una cancion que todos canatremos a darle-dijo hydron**

**(hydron)**

**Maybe it's the way she walked**

**Straight into my heart & stole it**

**Through the doors and pass the guards**

**Just like she already owned it**

**(shun)**

**I said "can you give it back to me?"**

**She said "never in your wildest dreams"**

**(todos)**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**

**Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I think it goes ohhhhhhh**

**(Dan)**

**Said her name was Georgia Rose**

**And her daddy was a dentist**

**(hydron)**

**Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)**

**But she kissed me like she meant it**

**(klaus)**

**I said "can I take you home with me?"**

**And she said "never in your wildest dreams"**

**(todos)**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**

**Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I think it goes ohhhhhhh**

**(ace)**

**You know, I know,**

**You know I'll remember you**

**And I know, you know,**

**I know you'll remember me**

**(shun)**

**And you know, I know,**

**You know I'll remember you**

**And I know, you know,**

**I'll hold you**

**Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**1, 2, 3!**

**(todos)**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**

**Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**

**Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I think it goes ohhhhhhh**

**(shun)**

**Best song ever**

**It was the best song ever**  
**It was the best song ever**

**y termino el evento**

* * *

***con las chicas***

**oigan chicas tengo que ir al baño esperenme si- dijo alice y solo vio que nadie la viera para poder salir y corrio hasta llegar a los camerinos y cuando abrio el camerino de shun se encontro con O.O'...**

* * *

shun eres tu-dijo alice pero se sonrojo como nunca pues el chico nada mas taria sus boxers verdes y grises pero con figuras de manchas de leopardo en esos colores

alice O.O'- que estas haciendo :3- dijo shun que estaba muy incomodo pero le gustaba ver la cara de la chica

amm bueno dijiste que te... bueno que viniera terminando el show y aqui me tienes- dijo alice mientras cerraba la puerta para que nadie la viera con shun

cierto y ammm alice...por que no me volteas a ver mientras te hablo...digo no soy una mala persona pero por que lo haces dime a caso nunca has visto a un hombre sin camisa- dijo shun y despues formo una sonrrisa al ver que la chica le daba pena verlo asi

y sin pantalon, playera y zapatos-dijo alice nerviosamente mientras hacia el intento de mirarlo- pero ya...ammm para que me sitaste quisiera saber-dijo alice

ammm pz a ver- dijo shun poniendose una bata y haciendole la seña de que se sentara- digamos que no podiamos hablar bien aya a fuera respecto a lo que paso ya sabes y-dijo shun pero se avergonzo en lo que iba a decir

y...que shun-dijo alice mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro

y..ah...y-y-yo...bueno esque yo nunca me eh enamorado y creo que tu...am bueno...mmm... creo que...me enamore de ti alice-dijo shun nervioso y mas rojo que un tomate

shun...y-yo-dijo alice que la interrumpio shun con un beso y mas apacionado que el robado..pero tanto les gusto ese beso a shun fue recostando a alice en el sofa y alice empezo a quitarle la bata a shun cuando logro conseguirlo alice noto que shun estaba demasiado cuadrado..shun le empezaba a quitar el bluson a alice hasta nadamas dejarla con la falda y lo demas pero shun seguia besandola y alice sin darse cuenta ya estaba en ropa interior los dos siguieron asi pero cuando shun iba a desnudarla por completo alice paro y se sento apartandose de shun y abrazandose asi misma..

alice que pasa-pregunto shun que estaba con su respiracion muy agitada- alice que tienes

shun cres que estamos haciendo lo correcto-pregunto alice mientras empezaba a derramar unas lagrimas

claro que si alice lo que pasa es que tu tienes miedo...pero tranquila querida que con el womanizer no se siente nada soy un experto en esto es mas mira ven- dijo shun poniendose atras de ella para darle un masaje y asi lo hizo- piensa que estas con una estrella de rock en su camerino a punto de hacer el amor y ya-termino shun con una sorrisa en su cara- si o que- dijo shun pero alice se enojo y le metio santo chetadon-

TU LO QUE QUIERES ES QUE YO SEA UNA MAS DE TUS "**the territory of the womanizer" **NO ES ASI A CUANTAS NO LES HAS DICHO ME ENAMORE DE TI EH? A CUANTAS NO LAS HAS LLEVADO A TU CAMA...EH CONTESTA POR ESO DICES QUE ERES UN PROFECIONAL EN ESTO DIME...ASH LOSIENTO PERO CONMIGO NO SE TE VA HACER SHUN KAZAMI...-grito alice y salio del camerino con sus tacones en mano y corriendo y llorando

Yo nunca quise decir eso-se dijo shun asi mismo- alice -dijo shun y corrio atras de ella

* * *

***con mirra y ace***

oye ace hace mucho calor aqui en tu camerino no-dijo mirra quitandose el saco

a si verdad eso es lo que opino yo- dijo ace que estaba nervioso

si oye me puedes prestar una bata-dijo mirra acerdandose a ace

una bata en camino-dijo ace corriendo por una bata cuando ace volteo para darle la bata a mirra ace se paralizo por que mirra ya se habia quitado la ropa y ace no sabia que hacer pero despues mirra se acerco a el y comenzo a besarlo y ambos hicieron lo mismo a ace lo incomodaba al principio pero despues solo se dajaba llevar por su instinto y asi ya saben que hicieron despues estos dos.

* * *

***con klaus y julie***

ellos dos se encontraban en la asotea mirando las estrellas y formando figuras con ellas,reian, platicaban sobre tiempos pasados y futuras y presentes

oye julie ven-dijo klaus parandose del sillon- me permite su mano senorita- y despues incandose

si klaus- dijo julie sonrriendole a klaus y entregandole su mano

julie queria pedirte que vengas a vivir conmigo a mi casa quiero vivir contigo como se debe como una pareja y quiero pedirte que me des otro hijo julie eso para seria mi perfecto regalo de bienvenida vamos julie di que si- dijo klaus con sus ojos de perrito

yo no lose klaus y-yo-dijo julie peroklaus la interrumpio

vamos julie es lo que tu padre siempre a querido pero tu no quieres-recalco klaus y despues la beso se separaron klaus volvio a preguntar y ella asintio

* * *

***con Dan y Runo***

ellos se encontraban en su camerino de dan y se veian felices pues reían, comían, y varias cosas mas

oye runo sabes bailar-pregunto dan quiense estaba parando

si pero no mucho- respondio timidamente runo ya que ella no sabia

sabes que yo nose bailar asi que ven bailemos y cantemos ven-dijo dan parando a runo de donde estaba sentada- que cancion quieres bailar o cantar- pregunto dan

esta- dijo runo y la puso y comenzo la musica y ella le dio un microfono a dan

Una idea, un continente, una mirada,  
Casi sin querer...  
Se me escapa, se me nubla, no se acaba,  
Casi sin querer...

No hay nada ya,  
No hay nada ya,  
Tocarte por dentro, besar...  
No hubo y no habrá,  
No hay nada aquí ya,  
Volarme y al tiempo volar...

Aire soy y al aire,  
El viento no, el viento, el viento no,  
Que sin tí soy nadie...  
Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no...

Una fuga.  
Un SOS.  
Una parada.  
Casi sin querer...  
Y la duda en sentimiento transformada,  
Casi sin querer...

No hay nada ya,  
No hay nada ya.  
Tan bello es caer a tus pies...  
No hubo y no habrá,  
No hay nada aquí ya,  
¿De quién este cielo es,  
De quién?

Aire soy y al aire...  
El viento no, el viento, el viento no...  
Que sin tí soy nadie...  
Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no...

No hay nada ya,  
No hay nada ya,  
Tan bello es caer a tus pies...  
No hubo y no habrá,  
No hay nada aquí ya,  
¿De quién este cielo es,  
De quién?

Aire soy y al aire...  
El viento no, el viento, el viento no...  
Que sin tí soy nadie...  
Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no...

Aire soy y al aire...  
El viento no, el viento, el viento no...  
Que sin tí soy nadie...  
Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no,  
yo no, yo no, yo no...

se acabo la cancion y runo iba a besar pero dan puso otra cancion y runo se sintio mal pero seguia feliz de estar con el y asi siguieron toda la noche

* * *

***con hydron y fabia***

ellos estaban en un restaurante cenando

hydron-dijo fabia que estaba sentada enfrente del lider

si que pasa-pregunto hydron mientras masticaba

estoy aburrida quiero ver accion hydron- dijo fabia aburridisima

mmmmmmm...-penso hydron mientras seguia comiendo- MESERO LA CUENTA Y UNA MOTOCICLETA POR FAVOR- grito hydron y el mesero llevo la cuenta y entrego unas llaves- gracias ven fabia- dijo hydron estendiendo su mano para que levantarla a ella y ella no lo podia creer fabia habia conocido al hydron arrogante, engreido, presumido, mimado, pero se le hacia raro concer al hydron que en realidad era asi que acepto y le dio su mano y salieron del restaurante corriendo y llegaron a la motocicleta

que fue eso hydron- pregunto fabia mientras se ponia a una lado de la moto

mmmmmmm... el verdadero hydron- dijo subiendose a la motocicleta y entregandole un casco a fabia para que subiera a la moto cuando ella subio miro como hydron dejaba el otro casco en el volante

hydron no te podras el casco- pregunto fabia empezando a preocuparse

no te preocupes hermosa no me pasara nada-dijo guñandole el ojo y prendiendo la moto

pero es que hydron y si nos pasa un accidente tu podrias morir no no me arriesgare a eso-dijo fabia dandole el casco a hydron

y por que no te arriesgas fabia no pasara nada-dijo hydron negandole el casco y volteando a verla a los ojos

por que no quiero perderte-dijo dandole un beso en la boca a hydron lo cual lo sorprendió ya que ellos siempre esta peleando y fabia se separo de el y le puso el casco y hydron no le dio de otra y accedio y se fueron de ese lugar

* * *

***con alice y shun***

estupido shun kazami-dijo alice quitandose las lagrimas de la cara mientras se escondia atras de una puerta ya que lo habia escuchado

alice en donde estas ...-dijo shun volteo a su derecha y la vio atras de la puerta y fue hacia ella y cuando empujo la puerta ella se habia caido- ALICE ESTAS BIEN- grito shun

si supongo que y tu ¿Quien eres?- dijo alice agarrando su cabeza pues ya que se habia golpeado por el accidente con la puerta

hay no ALICE- dijo shun sacando su celular para llamar a el doctor de klaus

* * *

***con ace y mirra***

wuau mirra eres la primera que ha estado conmigo y eres sensacional no se por que te trate asi-dijo ace mientras abrazaba a mirrade bajo de las cobijas

no te preocupes ace y gracias sabes yo siempre soñe con este dia conocerte y entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma-dijo mirra mientras de recargaba en su pecho

a mirra no sigas por favor y yo no-dijo ace pero mirra lo beso y lo volvieron hacer

* * *

***con klaus y julie***

julie quieres ir a mi camerino a empezar hacer nuestra familia-dijo klaus provocando a julie

esta bien supongo que si vamos-se paro julie y despues jalo a klaus y llegaron a el camerino en cuanto klaus la cerro con llave julie ya lo habia comenzado a desnudar

* * *

***con hydron y fabia***

****en una luz roja se pararon

oye fabia creo que tienes que abrazarme-dijo hydron quien estaba con una sorrisa viendo hacia delante

ok esta bien-dijo y lo abrazo pero se sonrojo cuando vio que hydron estaba bien marcado

oye fabia seamos profugos de la justicia solo por hoy si-dijo hydron y ella solo asintio y como todavia estaba la luz rojo hydron acelero y una patruya los logro ver y los siguio hydron seguia acelerando hasta que ya muy lejos de la cuidad a las afueras en un terreno valdio habia un puente y en ese puente hydron volteo y vio que la policia iba muy lejos y se bajo el y bajo a fabia.

fabia tienes que bajarte aqui vendre por ti ok-dijo hydron pero fabia se aferraba a el estaba muy espantada por que de solo ser una pratruya se volvieron 10

no no no hydron no me dejes aqui sola quiero ir contigo- dijo fabia aferrandose mas a el y comenzando a llorar

no llores fabia arruinaras tu hermosa carita de angel nena- dijo hydron limpiandole la cara a fabia- es mas ve te ayudare a bajar a ese puente ok- dijo y comenzo a bajarla - fabia no te preocupes regresare por ti-dijo mientras la sostenia

hydron promete que regresaras-dijo fabia mientras lo miraba a los ojos

te lo prometo fabia- dijo hydron mientras comenzaba a bajarla un poquito mas

hydron te amo-dijo fabia y luego lo beso pero hydron escucho una sirena mas cerca y la bajo por completo- yo tambien te amo fabia regresare por ti- dijo y se fue

hydron...-dijo fabia y despues se limpio la cara ya que habia caido en el drenaje de la ciudad- mierda- dijo fabia y se paralizo al ver que estaban pasando las patruyas y dos motocicletas...paso una hora de eso y fabia se encontraba dormida y se escucho una moto apagandose y dirigiendose hacia el puente

fabia nena ya vine por ti-grito hydron que estaba regargado en el puente

hydron vete-dijo fabia mientras se escondia entre las hierbas

a fabia que te pasa ya sube antes que regresen-dijo hydron con una sonrisa

que no voy a salir-dijo fabia

vamos fabia sal que esta empezando a helar aqui-dijo hydron

Que no voy a salir de aqui-grito fabia

por que no sales-dijo hydron

por que me da verguenza-dijo fabia

bien entonces creo que me ire adios cuidado con las arañas que duermas bien-dijo hydron burlandose en silencio y prendio la moto solo para que saliera

ESPERA...!- grito fabia- saldre pero no te burles

no ya sal- dijo hydron imaginandose como saldria

ya sali-dijo fabia agachando su cabeza

O pero que coños te paso fabia- dijo hydron comenzándose a reir y fabia se le dejo ir a hydron a golpearlo pero este la agarro por los brazos

dejame subir a la moto-protesto fabia

eh eh eh eh eh a donde- dijo hydron no dejandola subir

a subirme a la moto-dijo fabia comenzandose a molestarse

a no no tu no subes asi-dijo mirandola de abajo hacia arriba

y por que no-rugio fabia

hueles mal y asi no subiras anda quitate lo que traigas apestoso y asi subes-dijo hydron advirtiendo

esta bien pero NO MIRES OK- dijo fabia mientras caminaba detras de la moto

huele a mierda- dijo hydron mientras acomodaba el espejo para espiarla cuando este logro conseguirlo fabia el sueter y el vestido y los botines y fabia volteo y hydron desacomodo el espejo

eres pervertido hydron-dijo fabia golpeando a hydron

ten toma por suerte cargue mi chaqueta antes de salir contigo-le dijo hydron a fabia y se la entrego y esta se lo puso y marcharon

* * *

***con shun y alice***

alice el doctor viene para aca no te preocupes-dijo shun abrazando a alice

si esta bien pero quien eres tu-dijo alice que estaba apartandose de shun

ah no me recuerdas-dijo shun sorprendido- amm.. pues yo soy shun kazami soy el guitarrista de una banda de rock-dijo shun presentandose

e y tu eres mi novio-pregunto alice que estaba agarrando la mano de shun

amm pues si quieres puedo serlo-dijo shun mas rojo que un tomate

entonces somos novios oficialmente-dijo alice y lo beso

ya vine -dijo el doctor

asi doctor mm puede revisarla-dijo shun preocupado

si-dijo el doctor pasaron 50 minutos-

y bien doctor- pregunto shun

la señorita amm no me dijo como se llamaba ella como se llama-prengunto el doctor

Alice Gehabich doctor-dijo shun

asi la señorita Gehabich tiene

* * *

_**hasta aqui mi 5 fic los dejo en duda- **_

_**¬¬ como siempre que tenra alice-shun **_

_**estara bien-keith**_

_**a yo nose quien sabe-**_

_**pero si tu escribes y no sabes que onda-shun**_

_**lo que me sorprendio fue lo de fabia y hydron que aventados-keith O.O'**_

_**uy si la sexta parte se pondra mejor-XD**_

_**shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias QUE TIENE ALICE ME PREOCUPA DEJEN REVIEWS :))**_

**_a Y si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :p_**


End file.
